


段子

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: You won and the other is home.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	段子

Diana扯掉锁踏进去，觉得胸口又沉沉地挨了一拳。这儿是Steve生前住的地方，他的家。墙上挂着他的大衣，地上摆着他的拖鞋，桌上瓶碗杯盏一样不少。除了过多的灰尘在阳光下翻舞，没有任何迹象显示他已经不在了。Diana躺进沙发，Etta说她可以住这——一时半会也找不到空房子了。 “把这儿当自己家吧。”送她到楼底时Etta说，“你回家了。” 

Diana带着满腹悔恨上楼，木质楼梯踩起来吱吱呀呀地叫，像一个战败的士兵。她并不认为这一战是成功的，尽管她打败了所有敌人。 

她今早看过报纸，人们用了一整面来赞美Steve带领他们走向了胜利，是个当之无愧的战争英雄。Steve赢了，他拯救了今天，拯救了一个城市，战争就此结束，可喜可贺，欢呼雀跃。 

就好像许多年前，年幼的Diana倔强地抬起脸对妈妈说：“我要打胜仗。” 

而少年Steve背起行军包，最后一次吻别满脸泪痕的母亲：“我一定会回家的。”


End file.
